Captive
by ouatevilregal8
Summary: A band of men decide to kidnap the Queen for ransom money against their leader's orders. However, when the King discovers her missing, dear Robin Hood must find a way to return the Queen Regina without he and his men being arrested. But as time passes and the two grow closer, will he want to let her go back and will she want to return? Outlaw Queen Regina/Robin Hood
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey Oncers! So here is my first attempt at an OutlawQueen multi chapter fic. If you like it please leave a review telling me what you liked and if you think I should continue. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Once Upon A Time, nor any of the characters affiliated with the show. Thank you!**

* * *

She sat there in her spot on top of a large boulder just staring out at the calm waters of the lake. This was the only place she believed she could be free, or at least have the notion of it. Gods, how she wished that there was a way out. She had been Queen for who knows how long. She didn't think she could bear it any longer. The King and his daughter were constant reminders of what she lost. She just wanted magic to save Daniel, but that was apparently impossible. Rumplestiltskin wanted her to train; he said she had a destiny. But was it truly worth it? She felt it, even when just practicing with the man, she could feel that she was becoming like her, like her mother. She was thinking like her and acting like her, but Regina didn't want that.

Something in her mind kept telling her that there was another way out. But what could that be? She closed her eyes, listening to the light sounds of the forest and the water. She wished for another way. She hoped that she hadn't already given up that chance.

Regina slowly stood and waltzed over to the gentle shore. She discarded her shoes and lifted the hem of her simple white gown decked with a thin lace. Stepping in she suddenly felt the cool touch of the water hug around her thin ankles and the soft sand weave between her toes. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax even if only for a moment before she was forced to return to that dreadfully lonely place. It was a place where she knew anger and hatred was all she had. But here, in the calmness of the water and the trees, she could hope that there was something out there that could take her away.

Suddenly, the young woman heard a rustling from the forest behind her. She turned quickly, breaking her train of thought. "Who's there?" She asked in her nervous, high-pitched voice. She looked around and spotted nothing. About to turn back, she heard another rustling but louder. Regina curiously stepped out of the water and walked towards the sounds. "Hello?" She asked.

Without any notice, the Queen suddenly felt a hand grab her mouth and an arm wrap around her waist. She tried to scream, but the sounds only muffled against what felt like a man's hand, which smelled of wood and tree sap; he had been hiding and watching her from the trees.

A second man stepped in front of her with a smirk, "Why hello, your Majesty!" He was the last thing she saw before he covered her eyes with a sac and began to carry her away.

0-0-0

Regina had no clue where she was when she was suddenly tossed to the hard ground. Though she had the sac over her head, she could still hear everything. There were men all around her whispering and hushing one another. She could smell the strong scent of a burning fire and could hear the clinking of what seemed to be tin pots and pans or something of the sort. What was going on? Though it was a bit muffled, she could hear the sound of a voice:

"What the bloody hell is this, men?" It was the voice of a young man, deep with a mild English accent.

Regina heard one of her captors speak, "It's the Queen, boss. We've brought her here like we planned."

The man replied, "I specifically told you that we would not go through with it. Men, we are thieves, not captors! This is not what we are about!" She could tell that he was angry. By the tone, she suspected that he had not agreed to any of this.

"But, boss, how are we supposed to do justice to the people?" She heard the other captor ask.

"By doing what we always do, men! We steal from the rich and we give to poor. We do nothing else! We do not kidnap the kingdom's Queen and demand ransom for her. She's not property." Regina felt two hands touch her arms causing her to suddenly jump. "It's alright, love, I'm not going to hurt you," she heard him say as her helped her to her feet.

"Since when did you care so much about royals, boss?"

"Since when did you care so little to treat a lady in such a manner?" He replied as he removed the sac from her head. Regina suddenly felt the brightness of the sunlight hit her eyes. She winced. As her eyes adjusted, she opened them and trailed her gaze from the ground to the man standing before her. He wore dark brown boots and pants, a brown leather vest over a lighter tan shirt and a set of arrows equipped over his right shoulder. He had dark hair on his head coming down to the light stubble on his jawline. The only things not dark as the forest were his eyes, a bright grey color. They were almost transparent, as if she could look into them closely and see his true thoughts. She stared at his smile as he tried to comfort her and reassure her that he meant no harm. She then stared down at her hands with confusion as he released her bonds.

"What are you doing? She'll run away and tell us off to the King!" The man standing beside her pleaded.

"She won't."

"What makes you say that?"

"Like you said, mate, she's a royal," he smirked as he threw the roped down to the ground, brought his head up and met her dark eyes. "Royals know nothing of their own kingdom. She'd be lost in an instant."

Regina listened to men around her laugh. Her eyes widened with insult as she finally spoke, "Excuse me? Who are you to judge if I know my kingdom or not?"

She crossed her arms over her chest as the man who had been walking away suddenly turned back and laughed. "Well if you know your way back to your _lavish_ palace," he teased, "then you are free to go." He watched as the young woman's arms dropped furiously with no more than a silent glare. "I thought as much," he laughed. "I've dealt with my fair share of royals, milady. You're no different."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She tilted her head quickly becoming irritated with him.

"It means that all you do is sit in your elegantpalace day by day, knowing nothing of the kingdom you rule or its people. All royals simply seek three things," he stepped close to her, trying to intimidate. He watched as she refused to fall for his tease and stared down directly into her eyes. "Wealth, glory and power. And you are just like the rest of them."

"You don't know me," she replied ruthlessly.

"I don't need to, milady." Completely finished with the conversation, Regina scoffed at the bigheaded man as she backed away. Saying nothing she simply turned and began to walk furiously into the forest alone. She heard his voice call out, "Will be seeing you soon, your Majesty. I assure you, you won't go far."

0-0-0

Within two hours time, he found her sitting on a large rock beside the forest path. Her head was bowed down and her eyes closed. It wasn't until he spoke smugly that she even noticed he was there. "Thought I'd find you around here."

"Leave me alone," Regina replied aggravated in her deep toned voice.

The man sighed at her. "Will you stop with this nonsense and just return to the camp with me?"

"No." She stood up and continued to walk down the path.

It was obvious to him that she had no idea where she was going. She would simply wander the forest all night if it meant that she could get away from him and his irritating cocky personality. He followed close behind her and beckoned, "Why must you be so stubborn?"

"I am _not _stubborn." She turned around and stared at him sternly.

"Then what would call it? Pigheaded? Conceited? Perhaps incredibly perverse?"

"Ughh…" Regina sighed with exasperation. "You're such an intolerable… _man_!" She turned around and continued talking.

"The _man_ who so happened to save your life, offered you food, warmth and a place to sleep. I don't think that to be intolerable, milady." He continued to follow.

The young woman laughed, "If I recall, you did nothing of the sort. All I remember is you rudely insulting me because of my status and continuously mocking me in front of your men." She turned to him, her eyes angry and hurt, "Or do you not remember _that_?"

He stared into her dark eyes at the anger she possessed towards him. But, looking a bit longer, he suddenly saw more to it. She was hurt from the things he had said to her though she wouldn't admit it. He had teased her and made her feel low and embarrassed in front of all of his men. That was why she was refusing to return; she didn't want to seem defeated; she didn't want him to be right. He watched as she turned away from him, her long dark curls flipping over her shoulder and covering the side image of her face.

"I'm sorry, milady," he finally admitted to her. "I scold my men for not treating you with respect and then I am the one who treats you most harshly." She did not look at him, but it was clear in the small features he could see that she was listening carefully. "Please accept my apology…" he waited for her to tell him her name.

"Regina," she replied bringing her gaze back up to his. He seemed sincere in his tone and expression. "Fine," she said simply.

"Then would you accompany me back to the campground, _Regina_? I assure you it shall only be for the night and tomorrow we shall begin the journey to return you to your palace." He watched her face wince at the idea of returning with him. He continued, "Please. I hate the thought of a lady alone in the forest after dark. We will supply you with food and a bed."

"And what about your men?" She asked concerned and crossing her arms.

"They will not say a single hurtful word to you, milady. The men are rather merry fellows once you get to know them." He smiled as her and raised his brow, "I won't take no for an answer."

"Oh really?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, the asking you was my being a gentleman. Truthfully, I shall take you hostage for the evening and give you food and shelter whether you like it or not," he held sarcasm in his voice and snarky smirk on his lips as he placed a hand on her back and began leading her in the other direction.

Regina looked up at the man walking beside her on the dirt path towards the campground. She tried to hide the little grin on her face. "What name am I supposed to call my _gentlemanly_ captor by?" She asked intriguingly and with some attitude still.

"You may call him Robin." He glanced down at her as she quickly turned to avoid eye contact, "Robin Hood."

* * *

**Please review for a chapter 2! Tell me what you think. :) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: All I can say is WOW! Thank you so much for the follows and reviews. I wasn't sure if people would like this cause it's my first time writing for OutlawQueen. Anyway, I'm so happy you all enjoy it! Here is chapter 2 for you.**

* * *

"Back so soon, your Majesty?" One of the men commented as Regina and Robin reentered the camp.

Before she could even bow her head shamefully, Robin interrupted him, "That's enough. I will hear no more of this torment toward Lady Regina." Regina glanced up at him surprised and looked around to see the same look on many of the men surrounding them. Placing a hand on her lower back, Robin continued, "She is to be treated as our guest and we are to show her kindness and hospitality."

"But, boss, she's a royal. I thought-"

"We all thought wrong. We chose to judge her before even knowing who she was. And she assures me that not all royals are alike." He smiled down at her as she stared up silently and nervously. "So we give her a chance and we welcome her, men." He looked around as all of the men obediently nodded to him and then to the young lady beside him.

As all dispersed and continued with what they had originally been doing, Regina noticed a man approaching her and Robin. He was a tall, husky looking man with long dark curls and short beard. He held out his hand like a gentleman towards Regina who hesitantly offered her right hand. Kissing it, he then spoke, "It's an honor to have you, milady."

"Thank you," she replied a bit confused to who this man even was.

Robin laughed at her nervousness and proceeded to introduce the two, "Regina, this is my right hand mate and good friend Little John. Intimidating by looks, but completely harmless by nature." He laughed.

Young Regina smirked at the man whose cheeks blushed slightly. "It's nice to meet you, Sir John." She curtsied.

"You hear that, Robin? _Sir_ John." The man's brows rose with confidence. He bowed his head to the lady and replied, "I'm starting to like this one very much."

"As am I," Robin agreed smiling down at the woman who tried to avoid eye contact by gazing at the ground. Placing his hand to her small back, he continued, "Come." He led her towards the burning fire pit.

Regina looked around nervously at the few men who continued to stare and to whisper about her as she and the leader of the clan passed by them. They made her feel nervous and a bit anxious. She hated the feeling of eyes peering upon her so judgmentally. It reminded her so much of the way she had grown up; her mother would give her that gaze every so often as well.

As Hood beckoned for her to sit by the fire, she commented, "Some of your men really aren't fond of me. Are they?"

Robin walked over to where a small cauldron hung over the fire. He stood over the pit with a grin on his face as he poured some soup into two bowls, handed one to the young woman and sat beside her. "I apologize for their behavior. It's just because of their passed experiences with _other_ royals."

"Like who?"

"Just others." Robin tried to avoid specific names. "You know," he sipped the soup from his bowl, "royals who squander their money; they don't give to their people. They have feasts nightly with mounds of food that could feed a village, but instead allow it to all go to waste. Selfish, conceited, only think of themselves." He watched as the young queen bowed her head shyly, almost shamefully, as he spoke. Feeling that he was getting carried away and making her uncomfortable Hood added, "Nothing like you."

Regina shook her head and gave an awkward smirk, "You don't know me all that well." She avoided looking at him knowing that she had been that kind of queen. She remembered all of the squandered money spent on her lavish wedding gown and the jewels to accessorize it. She remembered the nights she spent alone at the dining table with those _mounds_ of food and roasted swan or ham or some other thing that she clearly couldn't eat all on her own. She would sit there and barely touch anything, but the food on the table suggested she was feeding a family of twelve. She supposed that it was just something to mask the loneliness she had felt; all of the food made it seem like she _did_ have company.

Robin Hood's voice suddenly caused her to snap out of her pitiful daze. "Well then perhaps I should simple _trust_ that you are different." He made her smile though he could tell she was trying not to.

Changing the subject, Regina asked, "What exactly is this?" She stared down at the contents in the wooden bowl with a slight grimace on her face.

"Rabbit stew," he answered simply and watched as Regina glanced at him with the strangest look on her face. He raised his brow and smirked, "I know it isn't what you are used to."

"Definitely…" she commented, giving the bowl another disgusted glance.

"Just try it," he smiled at her as her eyes widened at the suggestion. "Show me that you are different from all of those stereotypical royals as I claimed you were." Regina gave him a vicious glare. He tilted his head and continued, "Or you could just be stubborn, as I had also thought, and starve the entire night… Your choice." He watched the young woman's glare get less tolerable.

Regina stared down at the bowl again, her expression softening. She could feel the pains in her stomach from hunger. Bringing the bowl to her lips, she slowly and carefully sipped the hot contents. After bringing the bowl down to breathe for a second, she quickly tilted again and, her hunger starting to take over.

"Whoa." Robin quickly held out his hands to the woman, took the bowl from her, and spoke, "Take it easy. There is plenty for you." Setting down the bowl, the man pulled the end of his sleeve over his hand using as a rag to wipe the broth from the young queen's dainty chin. "You don't want to make yourself ill either." He noticed the childish grin on her face as he took his hand away and then handed her bowl back to her.

"I'm sorry," She glanced back down at the bowl, her cheeks slightly blushing from embarrassment. "I suppose I just got a bit ahead of myself."

"No," he smiled, "it's perfectly fine. I enjoy seeing a lady not afraid to be herself."

"I wouldn't say _being myself_," Regina laughed. "More like just being sloppy."

He laughed with her. "Well then I'm sure you'll fit in quite well here with the men, milady."

"I can only hope," she said standing up and placing the bowl where she had been sitting.

"Where are you going?" Robin stood quickly, causing her to jump a bit. "I mean…" he tried to cover the fact that he didn't exactly want her to go. He enjoyed her company, talking to her, watching her smile at his amusing comments, "We are about to stoke up the fire as it gets dark. We enjoy playing music and celebrating. Surely you wouldn't want to miss it."

Regina, though tired, was intrigued by the fact that someone actually enjoyed spending time with her and was inviting her to stay. She supposed it would be pleasant to stay up a bit longer, to be with company even if it was just for another hour or so. She smiled at him kindly. "What exactly do you celebrate?"

"Well tonight…" he stopped and thought for a moment, "Tonight we are celebrating you."

"Me?" Regina laughed at his sudden and unexpected answer.

He nodded, "You are our guest after all. Are you not?"

"I thought I was your _hostage_. Not a guest." She raised her brow and smirked at him devilishly.

"Minor discrepancy between the two," he smirked back with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I would say a bit more than minor," she laughed.

Robin leaned forward and whispered, "Then we shall just keep that our little secret, milady." Bringing his voice back to a normal volume, he continued, "You are our guest and we are to honor you tonight. Come." He took the young woman's hand not even aware of the boundaries he may have been breaking with this woman he had met only hours before. He brought her over to the other side of the fire pit and sat beside her again.

As he took away his hand, Regina's remained still and in a bit of shock just from the strange contact. Finally allowing herself to breathe a bit and clear her throat she watched as the man took a small pan flute out from beside his belt.

She just stared at him throughout the night as he and his merry men drank and played the soothing and joyful songs for her. Occasionally she'd stare over the flames of the fire and notice Little John watching her with a concerned look in his eyes. He could tell that she was looking at Hood strangely; he could also tell that he would gaze at her the same way. When Hood gently and slowly kissed her right hand before she had journeyed to bed, Little John could tell the thoughts that Robin had in his head.

He approached the man with a concerned expression, "Don't do it, Robin."

"What are you talking about, Little John?" Robin smirked as they stepped away from the little shelter in which the Queen slept. He gazed over there but quickly felt a light slap to his face. "Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Stop fancying the Queen."

"I do _not_ fancy the Queen. I was simply being polite," Robin placed his hand to his reddening cheek.

"Oh that's poppycock and you know it. I've watched the way you have been eyeing her all night. She's a royal, boss. You can't fancy her. And she's married." Little John shook his head as he gave word of caution to his friend.

"I _don't_. I assure you, my friend. I was only treating her as a guest."

"You were treating her _much_ more than a guest, Robin."

"Well what does all of that matter anyhow? She'll be gone by tomorrow. We are returning her to her kingdom and we shall never see her again."

Rolling his eyes, Little John mumbled, "Because that has stopped you from getting the maiden you wished before?"

"She's not like that, John." He glance over to where she slept, "She's different from those women. They were nothing but some rash conquests. I was younger, stupid. I didn't think then; I was just a thief at that time. I am different now. And she is different from those women."

"That doesn't change the fact that you _cannot_ have her, Robin," John shook his head with a sad look in his eyes as he looked to his confused and fawning friend.

"I know." Hood nodded, "I know." He bowed his head, gave the only grin he could possibly manage and walked over to his own shelter to sleep. "She'll be gone by tomorrow."

* * *

**This was a rather fluffy chapter and I enjoyed it. But now the real conflict and fun action will ensue in chapter three hehe. Please review and give me your thoughts, comments, questions, etc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the kind reviews and all of the follows. I'm glad you all are enjoying this story. Hope you like chapter 3!**

* * *

The young Queen found herself jolting up from her sleep at the sudden sounds of horses and loud men outside of her small shelter. Shaking her head and trying to comb her fingers through her tangled hair, she noticed the fogginess in her eyes clearing up as she awoke. Her back started to ache as she stood; she was certainly not used to sleeping the way she had. Not that she hadn't been grateful for the small cot and woolen blankets the men had provided for her, she just hadn't realized how much she would miss her soft bed until then.

As she stood, Regina suddenly felt the cold air send shivers down her back. The temperature had dropped immensely, making the young woman regret not having her own cloak even more. She quickly grabbed the woolen blanket she had slept in and wrapped it around her shoulders still feeling the mild warmth that her body heat had made when she had slept.

Stepping out of the tent, she looked around as the men seemed to be packing things into a small wagon and on the saddles of the few horses they possessed. Regina glanced around, trying to find a familiar face. Once she noticed the leader of the group headed her way, she smiled.

"Good morning, milady," he greeted her like a gentleman with a kind grin. "I trust you slept well?"

"Yes," she nodded, "as well as can be expected."

"I'm sorry we couldn't provide more-"

She quickly interrupted him with wide eyes and kind touch to his arm, "Oh no, no. I didn't mean it like that. I am more than grateful for what you gave me." She took her hand away feeling a cold breeze and then pulled the woolen blanket round her tighter.

"Goodness, where is my head?" Robin muttered quietly as he noticed the woman shiver from the frigged air. As he discarded his cloak and brought it around her shoulders, he continued, "Here I am, standing here blindly, not even noticing you as you freeze." He buttoned the cloak and watched as her innocent and curious eyes stared down at his hands. He took the blanket from her and smiled, "That should keep you much warmer than this old thing." He tossed it to one of the men for packing and then looked back at the young woman who stood before him a bit astonished but too cold to really protest his generosity.

"What about you?" She simply asked.

"I shall be fine, milady," he smirked and placed his hands upon her shoulders. "I am used to this climate and you are clearly not dressed for it." Leading her over to a single horse brown and white in color, he added, "Anyhow, you will need it to cover up that expensive-looking dress where we are headed."

"And why is that? Where are we headed? I thought you were taking me to my kingdom." She looked at him curiously.

"I am. However, there is a bit of an obstacle we must face in order to return you to your kingdom, milady," he said as he turned to face her. "Have you ever been to the Troll Bridge?"

"I can't say that I have. Why?"

"Well…" He looked to her for a moment and hesitated, "May I?" He asked her kindly gesturing to the horse and then looking at her for permission to assist her upon it. Once she meekly nodded at him, he slowly placed his hands on her waist as she placed her hands on his shoulders and stepped closer. She softly gazed up into his light colored eyes giving him a kind look of trust before he then lifted her up and onto the horse. A moment of silence followed as the man realized he couldn't remember what he was saying before. Shaking his head, trying to bring back his rational thoughts, he then remembered what he had been saying. "Oh, right. Well, the creatures that guard this bridge are not to fond of royals," he continued where he had left off as he then mounted the same horse.

"Is there anyone in any kingdom that actually likes royals?" Regina asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Milady, I don't even think _royals_ enjoy the company of their own kind."

Laughing quietly, she replied, "You're probably right."

Glancing back at the woman behind him, he said, "Put your arms round my waist." Noticing the awkward look on the young Queen's face, he smirked and commented, "Unless you'd rather fall. Granted I would hate to be blamed for an injury towards her Majesty the Queen." He smirked deviously after using such a wicked tone of voice.

Weaving her arms under his, she interlocked her fingers and held onto his waist. Lifting her chin so that she could whisper into his ear, she smirked, "Don't call me that."

As he beckoned for the horse to go, he heard that small playful whisper in his ear and turned his head slightly though he was unable to get a view of her from the corner of his eye. Turning his head forward again, he began to wonder why she was never fond of being called by that title. Perhaps he'd get it out of her eventually; though, perhaps not considering she would be returning to her palace by the end of the day. However he wished not to dwell on that thought. Letting out a smooth exhale, he continued on his way feeling her arms wrapped around his waist and her warm breath at the back of his neck. He tried not to focus on it; he tried so hard not to by replaying in his head the warnings that Little John had given him.

After an hour of nonstop thought and trying to force himself to forget about what he wanted, the small group arrived at the ruined old bridge. The moment he hopped off of the horse and looked up at her, all of his efforts to stop thinking of her were a simple loss. He stared at her natural beauty: her gorgeous dark eyes, that long ebony hair that fell in her face as she looked down at him, the precious and shy smile she continuously gave him when he'd do something kind for her. He assumed because of that, she was not used to people doing such kind things for her because they _wanted_ to; many royals received such treatment because it was their servants' jobs.

Lifting her from the horse with her hands holding his shoulders, Robin pulled her close and allowed her to put all of her wait upon him to help her to the ground. He set her down steadily and once her feet hit the ground, they both realized that they hesitated letting one another go. They stared into each other's eyes as they stood only inches apart. It wasn't until one of Robin's men suddenly cleared his throat, reminding his leader why they were there, that the two snapped out of their daze and looked towards the men though they still didn't separate.

Robin looked back to the woman before him and smiled, "You ready?" She nodded to him. "Good," he pulled her close to his side causing her to gasp slightly. "You stay close to me and just play along." She nodded again with a bit more nervousness in her eyes. "Don't worry, love. I won't allow any harm come to you. You trust me when I say that?"

She stared over at the old bridge ahead of them and then back to the man who currently held her close and kept a reassuring smile on his face. Her lips curled into a nervous grin as she replied, "I trust you."

With a nod of his head, Robin proceeded to address his men that they would move forward. They walked to the bridge with caution, the man keeping the young woman so close that it almost seemed uncomfortable and nerve racking for her. The closer he held her, the more she believed that these trolls were more and more dangerous.

She listened to a little jingling coming from what she noticed was a handful of gold coins. She looked to him concerned and asked, "What are those for?"

"Payment, love. So they allow us to pass." She looked at him nervously and then found herself startled by several large creatures climbing over the stone walls and onto the bridge. They were hideous things; Regina wasn't sure whether to fear them or to be disgusted by them. She quickly stepped into the thief's embrace, her hands resting upon his chest and his arms around her torso trying to provide her comfort. He then tried to sound casual as he greeted the creatures, "Good day, mates."

"What do you want?" One of the large trolls asked in a deep, monstrous voice.

"Well, my _wife_," his words enticed the young woman to look at him with shock in her expression, "and I, as well as my men, wish for safe passage across this bridge."

"Why?" Another asked.

"We simply wish to find suitable lodging for the evening. Please, I leave you proper payment right there." He pointed over to the wall where he left his offering. The group then watched as one of the trolls greedily took the money and moved it around in his hand.

"It's not enough for all of you to get by," the one that seemed to be the leader of the trolls began to laugh.

"But it's all we have to offer. Please, I beg of you. My wife, she is tired and she is in no condition to keep walking the forest through nightfall. This bridge is the best possible way for us to pass."

"You think us _that_ gullible?" One of the trolls spoke out suddenly defensive and growing a bit hostile.

"I do not. I assure you, I am a man of honor and of my word," Robin refuted. His force suddenly making the trolls even more defensive. He backed away a few steps, still holding Regina close to him. But as they stepped back, the creature standing behind them seized Regina and pulled her out of Hood's arms. She let out a small yelp but quickly remained quiet when she felt a sharp blade against her skin. She closed her eyes fearfully, a tear not hesitating to fall. When she opened her eyes, she looked to him, begging for help. "Let her go!" Robin yelled forcefully.

"Then you stop wasting out time and provide us proper payment."

"But we have nothing of value for you." The troll holding Regina tightened his grip causing her to moan slightly from fear. Robin quickly pulled his sword on the creature. "Don't hurt her! She's done you no harm."

The troll holding her then spoke out, "Ah! See here." He then yanked off a necklace that Regina had not removed before. "These," the troll spoke up, "are jewels belonging to a royal." He bent forward and whispered into the young Queen's ear, his foul breath causing her to cringe, "I also love me some sweet royal blood."

Watching Regina struggle painfully, Robin dutifully tried to go after the troll to force him to let her go. Another quickly restrained him, which forced his own men into a defensive action. Within the moment that Robin was restrained, Little John and the men quickly ran to his aid provoking a fight from the wicked trolls.

Regina found herself suddenly tossed to the ground as the troll who had been holding her captive found her of no use any longer and chose to fight the attacking men instead. She pushed herself against the stone wall, fearfully watching as man and beast began to thrash at one another with swords and daggers. She felt vulnerable and afraid; she was unable to protect herself and she hated it.

She heard a man's yell. Glancing over, she noticed him struggling with the troll. "Robin," she whispered to herself. She watched as the man fell to the ground suddenly. The troll stood over him, about to finish him off. Then she screamed out his name, "Robin!" With that, she then felt a burst of energy emerge from her body and send the troll flying over the edge of the bridge and to its death.

She stayed there for a moment, not sure of what she had just done. She shook her head, trying to wrap her thoughts around what might have caused her to do that. _Was it magic?_ She wondered to herself. _But… I thought my magic centered on anger. I thought… How? _Her thoughts seemed so flustered and confused. But as she noticed the man still lying on the ground she pushed those thoughts aside and went to him. The outside fighting, though continuing, was just a blur. She stood, ran over to the man on the ground and sat by his side.

She placed her hands on his chest, trying to shake him awake, but he remained still. She placed her head upon his chest nervously and listened. His heart continued to beat strongly. Lifting her head, she smiled knowing that he was only unconscious and nothing worse.

"Milady?" Regina suddenly turned at the familiar sound of John's voice, though it seemed wearier from the fighting. "We must go another way."

"What?" She asked as she peered further down the bridge and noticed that the trolls destroyed the end of it during the attack. They certainly couldn't get the horses and wagon over now. She looked to John concerned, "You know another way?" Her hands did not move from the unconscious leader's chest. "At least to a small tavern or something where he can rest and have his wound tended to?" She gently brushed her fingertips over his bloodied forehead from where the troll must have knocked him unconscious.

"Thought your only concern was returning to you fancy palace, your Majesty," commented one of Regina's original captors whom she could tell was not fond of her.

"My concern at the moment is this man's health," she snapped back at him. "If you care for him at all, I'm sure you and I could at least agree that." She watched the impertinent man's expression drop, as he remained silent. She then looked to John, "How far is this tavern?"

"If we go now, we will certainly make it there before nightfall," John replied. He watched as the young woman nodded her head and then he proceeded to address the men, "Get him into the wagon." He turned and noticed as Regina stood and looked to Robin. He could see the concern in her eyes; it was that _same_ look that his good friend possessed the night before when she had retreated to bed. He sighed. This would not end well; he could feel it now.

But with the way that she was looking at the man, not even noticing that she felt something in that moment, Little John knew that there was no stopping it. They would just have to come to the obstacles when they arose. And knowing Robin as well as he did, he would most certainly find away through those obstacles for her. "Here," he said watching the nervous woman cock her head towards him. He held out a flask for her.

"What's this?" She asked him confused with a deep tone of voice.

"Water. You will find some rags and bandages in the wagon." He smiled at her and placed a kind, understanding hand on her shoulder.

Taking the flask, she returned the smile. "Thank you," she said gratefully before quickly stepping away to go to him in the wagon with that naïve, concerned expression returning in her eyes.

0-0-0

His eyes opened slowly, lashes fluttering as the light gleamed down upon his face. He could feel a gentle but cold pressure on his forehead followed by a stinging pain that cause him to hiss and cringe. As he tried to sit up and figure out where he was and what was going on, a force pushed his shoulder down. A sweet voice spoke, "Don't try to sit up just yet." He rested his head back down, still a bit dazed. "You received a pretty bad blow to the head."

Shifting his position he commented, "You should see the other bloke." Fully opening his eyes, he smiled at the sight of her. As she dabbed the chilled rag on his forehead, she laughed, her cheeks blushing from the way he stared.

"You know, I don't have my necklace because of you," she complained with a smirk. Placing the bandage on his cut, she raised her brow at him.

"Actually, I saved your life, milady. So you should be thanking me," He said as he cringed from the pressure on his wound.

"As a matter of fact, my life would have never been in jeopardy if we had gone a different way, you wouldn't be injured and I would still have my necklace," she commented with a quiet laugh.

"What are you," Robin laughed, "my bickering wife?"

Regina lifted her brow and replied snidely, "Well, according to you, _I am_." She noticed a smile appear at the creases of his lips. "What was all of that about, anyhow?" She asked him less playfully and more curious.

"It was simply a strategy… to protect you. Knowing that you were my wife, I presumed those trolls would be less likely to…" He watched as she tilted her head to the right and a piece of dark hair fell from behind her ear, "…cause you certain harm." He lifted his hand towards her face and tucked the strand so that her face was perfectly visible to him again.

Regina, coming to that realization, blinked a few times before smiling at him. "Thank you," she whispered placing her hand on his chest, "for protecting me."

"Always," he replied to her placing his hand over hers gently. However, he noticed how she instantly pulled away as he touched her. She covered up the strange retraction of her hand by wringing out the wet rag and folding it neatly without looking at him again. He stared at her confused and concerned at her reaction. It made him wonder why she felt the need to retreat so quickly from a simple gesture. "Regina, is everything alright?"

"Yes," she replied, still not looking at him, "everything is fine." She placed the rag beside her just as the wagon stopped in front of the small tavern. When she looked up she noticed how familiar it seemed to her. She didn't completely recognize it until she looked at the tavern door. It really was the same one. She felt herself frown from the familiar memories from that night. Even after so much time, she still regretted not going inside.

He noticed the expression on her face, the pain she held. But he knew if he continued to push her that she would only retreat further. They only knew one another for a day. Why would she tell him something personal or painful that she wished not to relive? So he remained silent and allowed her to help him sit up slowly. As he did, their eyes finally met again. He saw it all, that unknown sorrow she held inside of her. He still said nothing, just gave her a simple and reassuring smile that perhaps she needed before allowing her to help him out of the wagon. "Thank you," he said to her softly before two stronger men came over to support his weight as he entered the tavern.

She watched with concern. Concerned for him in his condition, concerned about what had happened at the bridge, concerned for what was happening between the two of them and especially concerned for how she was suddenly feeling. It was something she didn't seem to understand just then; perhaps he didn't either. But the real question was, did she want understand it? She shook her head of the thoughts and soon followed the rest of the men into the tavern for the evening.


End file.
